Mane-iac/Galeria
Pôneis Poderosos Spike showing Twilight the comic book cover S4E6.png Spike reading comic book S4E06.png The Mane-iac pre-transformation S4E06.png The Mane-iac post-transformation S4E06.png Twilight levitating the comic book cover S4E6.png Mane-iac's mane tendrils lashing S4E06.png Mane-iac in the smoke S4E06.png Mane-iac "how kind of you to join us" S4E06.png Mane-iac makes a cackling entrance S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling with Electro-Orb S4E06.png Power Ponies looking down at Mane-iac S4E06.png Mane-iac looking up at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane event" S4E06.png Mane-iac readying her tendrils S4E06.png Mane-iac grabbing a pretzel cart S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at a mailbox S4E06.png Mane-iac standing by a streetlight S4E06.png Mane-iac grinning at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac laughing at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac "beginning to enjoy this" S4E06.png Mane-iac using mane as a lounge chair S4E06.png Tornado rages near Mane-iac S4E06.png Spike notices the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Mane-iac "this has been quite the..." S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png Mane-iac "I really must be going" S4E06.png Spike snatches the Electro-Orb S4E06.png The Mane-iac with orb S4E6.png Mane-iac "thank you, Humdrum" S4E06.png Mane-iac makes her getaway S4E06.png Mane-iac towering over Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "not this time!" S4E06.png Mane-iac with giant hairspray bottle S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Rainbow Dash S4E06.png Mane-iac spraying Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac cackling over frozen ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Fluttershy with hairspray S4E06.png Spike flinching "don't spray!" S4E06.png Mane-iac talking down to Spike S4E06.png Mane-iac and Spike "rather pointess, don't you think" S4E06.png Mane-iac takes Power Ponies prisoner S4E06.png Mane-iac 'You shall live just long enough...' S4E06.png Mane-iac '...the instrument of your destruction!' S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at the Electro-Orb powering up the cannon S4E06.png Mane-iac going around the cannon S4E06.png Mane-iac '...one million times' S4E06.png The Mane-iac pointing with her mane S4E06.png The Mane-iac pointing the cannon at the Power Ponies S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling S4E6.png The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png Mane-iac '...feel sowwy for him' S4E06.png Spike sneaking while the Mane-iac is monologuing S4E06.png Mane-iac evil laugh S4E06.png Mane-iac 'though, mostly me' S4E06.png Spike pulling the tarp S4E06.png Mane-iac 'And nothing will stop us!' S4E06.png The Mane-iac looks down S4E06.png The henchponies about to be ensnared S4E06.png Mane-iac sees the henchponies ensnared S4E06.png Mane-iac shields herself from broken cage bars S4E06.png Mane-iac screaming "idiots!" S4E06.png Spike looking down on the battle S4E06.png Mane-iac noticing Saddle Rager S4E06.png Mane-iac swats firefly away S4E06.png Mane-iac staring at Saddle Rager S4E06.png Mane-iac getting scared S4E06.png The Mane-iac charging cannon S4E6.png Mane-iac hit by laser recoil S4E06.png Mane-iac's mane goes out of control S4E06.png Mane-iac in cackling defeat S4E06.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' The Mane-iac on the cover of the game EG2.png Rainbow Dash slams on the console EG2.png Mercadorias Imagens de Produção Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png|First appearance of the Mane-iac The Mane-iac coming out of the smoke S4E6.png The Mane-iac challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png Imagens Promocionais The Mane-iac in promo.png|Promo featuring the Mane-iac Pony Confidential 2014-08-04 - Mane-iac Mayhem.png SDCC Power Ponies stand.png SDCC Power Ponies stand 2.png Hub Network 'Who Wore it Better?' Facebook image.png Software Power Ponies Go title screen.png Power Ponies Go scene 1 screen.png Power Ponies Go level 5 opening 2.png Power Ponies Go game over screen.png Power Ponies Go - Hum Drum gameplay 2.png PPG ending - Mane-iac taking aim.png PPG ending - Mane-iac firing her laser.png PPG ending - Mane-iac hit by recoil.png PPG ending - Mane-iac blasting off.png Power Ponies App page.png The Mane-iac MLP mobile Game.png Mane-iac Lair MLP Mobile game.png Gameloft Mane-iac in Ponyville Promo.png IDW comics Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 21 Comic-Con 2014 cover.png My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover RI.jpg Mane-iac MLP Annual teaser.jpg|Mane-iac in a teaser for the upcoming MLP Annual 2014 MLP Annual 2014 League of Evil.jpg|The Mane-iac and The League of Villainy in My Little Pony Annual 2014 Mane-iac BronyCon commission cover by Tony Fleecs.png Comic issue 30 Comics and Ponies cover.png|Mane-iac's face seen through masked-Matter horn's goggles Brinquedos 2014 exclusive mane-iac mayhem spike figure.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem & Spike the Dragon Comic-con exclusive.png Mane-iac Mayhem box art.png Mane-iac Equestria Girls doll.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem Equestria Girls doll.png Mane-iac Mayhem Equestria Girls doll back of package.png Power Ponies Mane-iac doll packaging.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem doll box art.png Power Ponies Mane-iac doll.jpg The Mane-iac exclusive trading card.png The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee.jpg The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee back.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg My Little Pony Collectible Poster Book SDCC promo.png Hasbro shopping bag 1.png Bad Mare Day T-shirt WeLoveFine.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg en:Mane-iac/Gallery [[Categor